Mario DeBellis
Mario DeBellis was Phillip Cuneo's most favourite Capo of the Cuneo Family. A traditionalist, he was always a man of honour and respect, and died in an honourable showdown with Charlie Trapani in the Little Town sewers. Even some of the Barzinis missed him. Biography DeBellis was from Silver Town, Texas, born to an old western-affiliated DeBellis family that were a bunch of goatherders who were able to reach the France City on a plane that was supposed to carry loads of olive oil to France. DeBellis was raised in the rough Old Town neighbourhood and befriended Phillip Cuneo in his 30's, where they worked together in a string of robberies, stealing shipments of Thompson sub-machine guns intended for the Westies gang in 1980's. Around the 2000's DeBellis became his triggerman while Elvis Smoth was the strategist, and DeBellis commanded many of Phillip's men in a series of hit contracts against the hobo gangs that dominated the Old Town neighbourhood. DeBellis was wounded in a failed assassination attempt on him outside of After Hours club in Old Town, with two French gunmen shooting at him as he left the building. Two bullets pierced his chest, but his fat chest was able to survive and DeBellis was hospitalised for a month before heading to the gangster's homes and kill them with his fist with brass knuckles on - he called it an "old-fashioned revenge". DeBellis was a traditional mobster, not shooting them as a sign of respect. In the war with the Westies, DeBellis proved his honour and his cool behaviour. In 1989, Mario killed the Marovič Family (a mafia from Yugoslavia who resided in New York) underboss, Janko Samfrićnov, after his travel to France after making a deal with the Cuneos by selling them the remaining Marovič mob's casinos after the death of their last Don, Marjanko Marovič. Despite his hopes of surviving Mario's trigger by selling them the casinos, he was instead killed because the Cuneos saw the Marovič's as a small distraction, not worthy of being allied to them. In 2001, he was officially accepted as Capo of the Cuneo Family, which evolved from the old robbing days with Phillip due to the creation of The Commission. DeBellis was a key figure in the war with the Belloq Gang in 2007, where he avenged the death of his friend Mikey Perroni by shooting the gangsters as they left Hawk's Steakhouse, having just finished their steak before their murders. DeBellis was a mentor to new Capo Ronnie Tosca, who looked up to him for an advice on the Mafia life. Just as Tosca respected him, the Mafia also respected him for his sense of mobster traditionalism. A rumour also has it he helped Johnny Mussolini become a Wise Guy in the Barzini Family. Death During the course of The Five Families Mob War with the Corleone Family, DeBellis kept his cool and managed to hold onto the Milk Co. Factory and other distribution shops, keeping the supply line going. However, he was drawn out of his calmness when he felt that he had been slighted by the Corleones and requested a duel, and Pete Clemenza sent Charlie Trapani to accept the duel in the sewers under the Little Town Loop. Trapani and DeBellis duelled in a traditional manner, standing twelve paces apart from one another with their guns in their holsters. DeBellis fired first but while he missed, Trapani fired and his bullet grazed Mario's shoulder, he then quickly shoot him once in the head, making Mario fall down into the sewers, where he died. His men stood down out of respect for Trapani, who left the scene to receive the hit cash. Gallery DeBellis.jpg|DeBellis is so sad and cute. DeBellis_2.jpg|Mario talking about dope. DeBellis_3.jpg|Mario talking with Richie. Younger_Mario_DeBellis.jpg|Younger DeBellis, scratching his nice-smelling, sexy, attractive for rapists and tasty s. Mario Debellis.jpg|Mario is about to fight. Mario DeBellis pic.png|A nice drawing of Mario DeBellis. DeBellis scared.png|A frightened DeBellis. Theme song DeBellis' theme song is Ballata Per Un Pistolero, as this music also played during and before the duel between him and Charlie Trapani. This music was also used in the Red Dead series. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans Category:Cuneos Category:Capos Category:The Godfather Category:Old Farts Category:Cowboys Category:Cute people Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Mobsters Category:BFF of a Boss Category:Overweight characters Category:Irish Category:Italians Category:Neutral Evil